German Patent Application No. 44 19 844 describes a sensor comprising a multilayer substrate, in which there is provided a top silicon layer from which electrodes are structured. Furthermore, conductor tracks for making electrical contact with the electrodes are provided on the top of the first silicon layer. The electrodes are insulated from the rest of the first silicon layer by trenches which are filled with insulating material. The metallic conductor tracks are routed over these trenches.